Bittersweet Days
by Angel With A Shotgun x
Summary: Yui is secretly depressed but hides it with her bubbly attitude and bright smile. Hinata feels bad for being rude to Yui in the past and befriends her after he finds out she has become parylyzed. Later on, Hinata finds out Yui has secretly been cutting, because she can't do anything on her own and feels like she's a nuisance to her family. Rated T for suicidal actions & thoughts.


_**I don't own Angel Beats, even though I want to. I don't know what to say, All Rights Reserved? :D **_

_A light pastel shade of pink came into school today. The pink hair was bouncing with every step.  
She skipped down the hallways, towards the locker that has been vacant for a while now, the last owner moved two years ago, and no one has moved into it yet, until today._

_The girl put her books in the locker, and came skipping towards me._

"_Hello! I'm new here my name is Yui, and I like to sing! I like kitties and I like wrestling, and baseball and soccer! I l want to be in a band some day! Hey do you-" She sounded very annoying. She had suck a happy, high pitched voice, it sickened me. How can someone be so happy in such a cruel world?_

"_What's wrong with you?" I asked rudely. "Whaa? Nothing's wrong with me, silly. I'm as good as can be" She smiled widely. I sighed, and walked to my next class._

_ x_

"_Hideki Hinata." The teacher asked. "Here." I replied, bored, raising my hand._

"_Ah yes, there you are. This is our new student Kitamura Yui. She'll be sitting next to you"_

_I face palmed, and groaned, as the bubbly pinkette took her seat beside._

"_Hey." She whispered to me, poking my shoulder._

"_WHAT?" I asked, kind of loud, but quiet enough not to be heard by the teacher._

"_I don't think you like me, do you?" She pouted, I felt a bit guilty, but I don't care._

"_I don't, I've known you for less then an hour and I already think you're annoying. Please leave me alone." I asked her, coldly. She frowned, and slumped in her chair._

_I've been quite a bully to Yui._

_I call her names, tell her she's annoying, and tell her to fuck off. _

_Everytime I tell her something mean, I see her wide smile crumble a bit._

_She tries her best not to show her pain, but I know she's hurting._

**One Year Later**

I haven't seen Yui in a while now.  
She doesn't talk to me anymore, but class isn't the same without her and her outbursts of randomness. Class is quite boring without her, and I'd hate to asmit it, but I kind of miss her.

I wondered what she was doing while I walked home from school. Maybe she was on a trip, maybe she moved? I don't know why I was worrying so much about Yui. I thought I didn't like her, I thought I didn't care about her whatsoever. I guess I was wrong, because right now she was all that I could think about. She was a mystery right now.

I decided to go outside for a bit, play some ball with my friends.

When I hit the first ball though, I had a bad feeling in my gut.

The ball was fast, and went towards a window and broke it.

My 'friends' immedietly left, leaving me to explain the broken window.

I reluctantly knocked the door, and a woman with pink hair answered it. It immedietly reminded me of Yui, did she live here, and I never knew?

"Hello ma'am. I'm sorry, but I accidentally broke your window while playing baseball." I tried apologizing, but she woman burst into tears. "B-Baseball? Yui loved baseball…." She said, between sobs. Yui? This woman must be Yui's mother. "Are- Are you Yui's mom?" I asked, she wearily nodded. I patted her back to try to comfort her, "What happened to Yui? My name Is Hideki Hinata, I'm in her classes." I asked, introducing myself. She cried harder, "Yui was in a bad accident, she- she was parylyzed." She sobbed. "Oh my god, is she alright?" I asked, worried. "Yes, she is, thank god. She came home from the hospital yesterday. Would you like to come inside Hideki?" "Please call me Hinata."

After her mother and I talked for a bit, her mother suggested I go see Yui. I gladly agreed to, and now I was beside her, while she lied down watching wrestling.

"Hey Yui."

"Hinata? What- What are you doing here?"

I pointed at the baseball, "It was me, sorry."

"It's alright… Hey do you mind turning the volume down a bit? I can't do it myself anymore…" She sighed.

I picked up the remote, and turned the volume down to twelve.

"I'm sorry about what happened Yui. And I'm sorry for being rude to you in the past."

She groaned, "Don't feel guilty, I don't want pity."

"I'm being honest Yui. Even before I knew you were parylyzed, I felt bad. I just didn't want to admit it. Is there anyway we can start over?" I asked, hopeful.

Her face lit up as she smirked, "Sure. Hi I'm Kitamura Yui."

"And I'm Hideki Hinata, nice to meet you."

_**That was the start of our friendship**_


End file.
